


Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone  (The 1st 100) [48]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Waverly takes two of his agents to task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Alexander Waverly had a personal bathroom just outside his office, but there were times when he was in another part of the building and he would utilise the nearest facilities. He tried to avoid it when he could, because it seemed to unnerve agents and staff alike when they found him using their bathroom, but sometimes it gave him an insight to how people were thinking. That morning had been one of those mornings.

Waverly had been taking care of 'business' when he had heard the voices of Colin Kendall and Phil Kirkwood. They were both Section 3, and from their conversation, the Old Man learned that they had a problem with a particular Section 2 agent.

"I heard Kuryakin had to be rescued again," Kendall commented. "That's three times he's been captured this month."

"What do expect from a Commie," replied Kirkwood. "He probably surrendered each time and offered to sell our secrets."

"I don't know what Waverly was thinking bringing the Ruskie in," the first man continued. "He's a dangerous liability if you ask me."

Flushing the lavatory, Mr Waverly stepped out of the cubicle.

"I don't remember asking you, Mr Kendall." He stated, with anger etched in his voice. "I shall expect both of you in my office at 1 pm."

With that, Waverly washed his hands and left the two men standing open-mouthed.

At the appointed time, Kendall and Kirkwood stood in front of Waverly's desk, feeling very much like two schoolboys before the principal. The chief himself was studiously ignoring the two men in order to make them sweat. To say he was in a black mood was an understatement of epic proportions. Eventually he laid down his pen and looked up.

"You are of the opinion that Mr Kuryakin should not be an agent with U.N.C.L.E."

It wasn't a question, and both men shuffled uncomfortably under their boss's steely glare.

"What brings you to this conclusion?" he asked. "And if either one of you mention his nationality, you will both be relocated to Antarctica."

"Well, . . . " began Kirkwood. "He erm . . ."

"Spit it out man!"

"He does seem to get captured a lot."

"Indeed," Waverly agreed. "But what makes you think that it is down to incompetence, or treachery? Are you privy to the details of the affairs?"

"No Sir," the two mumbled in unison.

"Not that it is any of your business, but allow me to enlighten you to a few things. Take a seat and you will learn something."

Kirkwood and Kendall hurriedly sat down, neither of them able to look Waverly in the eye.

"Firstly, it is correct that Mr Kuryakin has been taken prisoner three times in the last month," the Old Man told them. "However, on two of those occasions, it was a deliberate act on his part. He finds it quicker and easier to have the enemy take him to where he needs to be, whereupon he escapes his bonds and completes the mission. His rescues were part of Mr Solo's secondary strategy. Solo provided a decoy to allow Kuryakin to do his job, and was also a back-up in the event his partner was unable to escape.

On the third occasion, Solo and Kuryakin were extracting a defector from THRUSH and Kuryakin allowed himself to be taken to give Mr Solo and the defector time to get away. So you see, gentlemen, you would do well not to comment on things for which you have no knowledge. On this occasion I shall not be issuing a reprimand, but if I hear of you denigrating anyone again your positions here will be in question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well. Please don't let me detain you."

As they left, they were passed in the doorway by Napoleon and Illya. Neither of them acknowledged the senior team.

"Trouble Sir?" Solo asked as he sat down.

"Not anymore," Waverly replied.


End file.
